Eager
by lalunafour
Summary: My take on what happened after the movie. Warren/Layla


My take on what happened after the movie. Warren/Layla

* * *

Eager: Having shown keen interest, intense desire or impatient longing.

* * *

He had been sitting on the school steps reading for the past 20 minutes. It didn't matter to him that school didn't start for another half hour. He was waiting to catch a glimpse of someone. Someone he couldn't believe that over the past weekend he couldn't get off his mind.

As the bus pulled up he chanced a glance its' way. _Bus 32, finally._ He pretended to be reading while he kept sneaking peeks. Looking for her.

He saw her hair first. The wind had blown it across her face as soon as she stepped foot off the bus. He heard a throaty laugh as a slender hand reached up to push the red mane away. He unknowingly licked his lips as her face came in to view.

She threw her head back to laugh at something her friend just said revealing her creamy throat. He felt his jeans tighten.

She was walking towards the entrance of the school. He tried to tear his eyes from her and go back to his book but it was no use.

She had noticed him and began to veer away from the group towards him. Her smile grew as she came closer. He still couldn't look away.

"Hi!" she said cheerfully. She sat down so close that they were almost touching.

He noticed a small blush appearing on the tips of her ears. "Hey." He tossed his book into his bag and turned to give her his full attention.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you after the dance last Friday."

"No problem Hippie." She pushed his arm at the endearment. He could see some sort of internal struggle flit its way across her face. Suddenly her grin faded and she bit her lip. He felt a pain deep within his heart.

"I wanted to say 'Thanks' and 'I'm sorry'." He just raised an eyebrow. Slowly her grin returned. "Well, 'Thanks' for being my date, even if it was for slightly nefarious purposes." Then she sighed "And 'I'm sorry' because it seems it was all for naught." A crease appeared between his brows. He waited anxiously for her to continue. She chanced a glance his way before continuing. She began twirling her hair as she said "Well, we kissed. Then we talked. Then we tried kissing some more but it just… it didn't… feel right." She shrugged. The heavy weight that had been resting upon his heart lifted. "I think we were both just afraid of losing each others friendship." She laughed "I mean he's really like a brother to me." She looked into his eyes "Just like a brother."

"Huh." slightly caveman he knew but it was all his brain would allow him to say at the moment.

"Yeah, huh." she looked down and sighed again. A comfortable silence engulfed them.

"So how did it feel to kiss your brother?"

A sharp laugh burst from her lips. She rolled her eyes then placed her elbows on the step behind her. Her head slowly fell back as she closed her eyes. "Oh, Warren. I wish you would show this side of yourself to everyone else." Without thinking his hand began to reach forward to caress her throat but he stopped himself when she finally spoke. "It was eh."

He tried not to do it but he couldn't help himself. He laughed. He noticed she had opened one eye and was peering at him. He shook his head "Just eh?"

Her eye closed again "Well I don't really have anything to compare it to." She crossed her legs and one foot began to bounce slightly making her dress slide up to reveal the freckled skin of her supple thigh.

His skin began to burn. He could feel the flames crawling beneath the surface begging to be let out. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

She could feel his heat. She almost pulled away but she couldn't, not when he had let her come this far.

She felt his breath on her ear before he spoke. "I might be willing to help you with that problem."

Her eyes opened and she turned her head. Her nose brushed against his. She couldn't control her breathing. It felt like her heart would surely burst free from her chest. "You would do that for me?"

He grinned, showing all of his teeth, then nodded. She felt his lips brush against hers his hot breath filling her mouth. "I would do anything for you."

His lips threatened to burn her when they pressed against her own but she could not move. It was like she was instantly transported to a dream world where his kiss awoke a sleeping passion within her. She moaned. When she felt him begin to pull away her hand swiftly snaked its way behind his head. Her fingers firmly grasped his hair and pulled him back to her eager lips.

His hand slid around her waist. His fingertips blazed a trail up her back and pulled her closer to him. She whimpered as his tongue slid between her lips.

"Mr. Peace, Miss Williams I believe the bell for class sounded" Principal Powers looked down at her watch "oh, 5 minutes ago."

Slowly Warren released Layla's lips and glowered at their principal.

Principal Powers smiled down at the teens "You have 5 minutes to get yourselves, for lack of a better word, "together" and get to class". With that she turned into a whirling ball of sparks and sped away.

Still holding her tightly Warren asked "So, how was that?"

"Mmmmagical." He laughed "You should do that more often."

"What kiss you?"

"Well yes" she said blushing "but no, I meant laugh." She traced one finger across his lips. "I love to hear you laugh."

He leaned forward and nuzzled into her neck. "I think I'd rather kiss you until you make that sound again." He kissed her neck.

"Wh… what… sssssound?" He smiled against her throat.

"Hmm I don't know what you call it. I think I'm just going to have to kiss you until you make it again." He licked the length of her neck.

"Oh." He began to suck the tender flesh of her neck. "Ohhhhh."

Suddenly he pulled back "Hey, you want to get out of here?" She could barely see straight. She was very disoriented. "My bike is parked right over there." He motioned to the lot behind him. She looked over his shoulder then back into his eyes. Then she bit her lip and nodded. He grinned and stood up. He pulled her up and with one look around to make sure they weren't being watched turned towards his bike.

They walked hand in hand slowly towards his flying motorcycle. He packed their book bags into his saddlebags and picked up his helmet. He placed it gently upon her head and kissed her red lips as he fastened it under her chin. He swung a leg over his bike and looked back to her. She climbed on behind him and slid her hands around his waist.

* * *

Mr. Medulla called the office to report Warren Peace for flicking is third period sophomore Mad Science class. Then during fourth period freshman Mad Science he kept waiting for Miss Williams to arrive but at the end of class called and reported her for flicking too.

* * *

Principal Powers just smiled and shook her head while she made a note to give the two teens detention the following day.


End file.
